Talk:Ten-Tails
New page sorry not much is on there, I noticed no one had created it yet so I tried. look Sylexus, sign ur comments. 2nd im going 2 report u 2 an admin 4 breaking a poilcy (no spoilers)--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) But it's not a spoiler, the manga is out now on Naruto central. And how do I sign? Im not very good with wikis... Srry i apologize..I 4got it came out early 2day :( u shood sign ur posts by either writing 4 tildes (Moiz1224 (talk) 02:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC)) which is on ur keyboard or by pressing the signature button on this editing page (its the 3rd from the right)--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) thanks, and I know what tildes are Sylexus (talk) 02:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Why are they deleting all the 10 tail pages? No idea, it's not a spoiler anymore. The chapter's out Sylexus (talk) 03:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yea Its wierd I want to add to it but theres no page.Vmejia (talk) 03:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Who tagged it for deletion and why? Also why is none of this updated on the sage of six paths? Sylexus (talk) 03:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) also shouldn't Madara's page/Akatsuki's page be updated about this as well (I say akatsuki's because of Madara's goal portion.) Combination of sharingan and rinnegan if u look at the beast eyes it has the rinnegan multiple rings and the sharingans tomas so did he get the rinnegan from the beast 2 :All of this is speculation as of now. We don't know whats the deal with its eyes.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) If you also obsevered, the moon which Madara plans to reflect the "infinite" Tsukuyomi bears the same design. While I agree with TheUlimate, this is all merely a speculation. I do however find it interesting to note that The Statue of The Outer Path greatly resembles that of the Ten Tails. However, the fact that it's body became the moon vexes me. This is all merely my own observation, but still I am throwing ideas out. NF RPr 15:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't know.... the sage couldn't have possibly taken the ten tails out without the rinnegan. The ten tails could easily be as powerful as the other nine combined, maybe more. So maybe the ten tails gained the "rinnegan-sharingan" when it was sealed in the sage. The summons that Pain used had the rinnegan and the crows in Itachi's genjutsu had the sharingan. Naruto and the nine-tails are tightly bound so why not? (User:Falstag1001) 19:24 10-10-09 (UTC) dident someone mentioned in the manga that the sharingan was developed from the byakugan? so how come you are debating over it? i think it is a combination between the 3 dojutsu white eye ( Byakugan) tome ( sharingan) conentric circles ( rinnengan) maybe this were the dojutsu were derive from (User:Pdmazen) There is very low probability that the beast aquired the rinnegan from the sage.This is b'coz in the pic of ten tailes it had the rinnegan type thing befor it was sealed.It is a possibility that the sage sealed the beast within him and got the rinnegan.This seems pretty impossible but think about it.The whole theme of Naruto is "Will Power Wins".So maybe the sage had the will power like naruto or maybe more and was able to defeat the beast.Maybe this is alos why there was such a big gap between Hashirama's and Madara's Power.After all we have see that naruto, in his normal form, was able to punch 4-tailed sora so hard it knocked him to his senses!Where as three-tailed naruto was easily tossed aside by sora. ten tails face if u look closely under his eye, you will notice another face that looks like nagato -- (talk) 15:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Are you thinking of the Sage of the Six Paths? Jacce | Talk 15:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i am not sure but it look like it have a face--Abdulla266 (talk) 16:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :If you are thinking of the guy with the sword and the staff, I would say it is the sage, as the pic comes from Madara's story of the beast. Jacce | Talk 16:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i know that the man is the sage, but the beast have a face under its big eye if u look closely --Abdulla266 (talk) 16:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) are you talking about the picture in this article? or on a different page in the chapter?--SkyFlicker (talk) 21:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) iam talking about the ten tails picture in the article, if u look closely under the eye u will see another face --Abdulla266 (talk) 18:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) thats just a side effect of the shading.Saimaroimaru (talk) 18:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) only ten tails? okay you would think that if it split its power among nine tailed beasts it would have 45 tails originally do the math 1+2=3+3=6+4=10+5=15+6=21+7=28+8=36+9=45 any ideas--Cmcwiki (talk) 17:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) The 45 tails :P, but we can only speculate how its like that. And by the way, it looks like a cyclops/armored gorilla/fox with ten tails :P Nat12345919 (talk) 02:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Um, no. Thats... just idiotic... In DBZ, when two beings preform Fusion, they dont become two beings just added together. Have some brains, dude. They became ONE being, with ONE fused soul. They just seem to have similar conciousness of both fusionees. Since Kishi-san based Naruto off of his childhood penchant for DBZ, it isn't too unreal for him to have adopted a similar context with his Bijuu. They all fuse, and gain a final tail, making them "complete". It has ntohing to do with Math. Kishi's never been that obvious. Plus, ill just add that having a Bijuu with 45 tails is the speculation of a n00b who lacks any form of Manga Knowledge and Deciphering. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 18:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yea-no. Just no. 45 TAILS? No way. Ten tails is more than 9. It's not math, it just is. --Thepantheon (talk) 22:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) besides, Kishis not smart enough to do someytihng like addition 10 tails = 1 tail from each Bijuu + 1 tail created entirely for the 10 Tails itself. i believe the power split is like this One Tail:1, Two Tails:1, Tree Tails:1, Four Tails:1,Five Tails:1, Six Tail:1,Seven Tail:1, Eigth Tail:1.5 and Nine Tail:1.5 --Linkdarkside (talk) 15:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Does any of this matter? The beast is confirmed to have ten tails. Whether that makes sense or not is irrelevent to the article. --Enoki911 (talk) 07:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 utter inconsistency! so let me get this straight, kyubi has "near infinite chakra" while the jubi has just a "massive and foul chakra". where's the logic in this please. kyubi cannot have near infinite chakra because its incomplete form of the jubi. the jubi should be the one with near infinite chakra. This wiki is such a fanboy place. Where does it state explicitly in the manga that kyubi has near limitless chakra? :You're right, it doesn't. Kyuubi has a ton but shouldn't be called near limitless or the like. ZeroSD (talk) 11:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::First of all, utter inconsistency is rather overreacted. ::That said, I can't find a single official source that says the Nine-Tails has near-infinite chakra. All sources I found only said it had huge or enormous chakra. This does seem like a case where fanon became more well-known that canon. ::P.S. "This wiki is such a fanboy place." Of course it's a fanboy place. We wouldn't be here if we weren't fans. However, there are hundreds of sites with far worse information that those few major mistakes that appear on this site, The strength of Narutopedia is that when you spot a mistake, you can help us correct it like you did right now. There's no need for a personal attack on us. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I could have sworn it was referred to as "Near limitless". In the anime or something. Then again, I may only THINK I heard it heard it was near-limitless. But /shrug not so sure.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ditto, but i THINK it went more like "Naruto being the kyubi jinhuriki gives him near-limitless chakra" or something like that.--SkyFlicker (talk) 17:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :maybe it is limitless but because half of the chakra is sealed away ( i think the yang chakra) it is now only near limitless. This is such a load of rubbish. so the jubi, who is a combination of all the chakra monsters doesn't have limitless chakra, but the kyubi does? thats the most illogical thing ive ever heard. and kyubi has a limit obviously. im sure the kyubi doesnt infinite amounts compared to the eight tails, who by the way, ran out of chakra last chapter, so its gone from the eight tails having a limit to the 9 tails being infinite. its been stated to have massive amounts not infinite. no chapter has ever used the word near infinite chakra and im going to try and change it. ..well, the thing here is, how do you measure "near infinite chakra"? The kyuubi is, by far the strongest of the 9 tailed beasts from what I've gathered. But, logically, the jubi, if it was strong enough to give rise to all of the tailed beasts, must be far stronger. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that the Jubi is to the nine tails what the nine tails is to a human, no? Oh, and also, about the beasts running out of chakra; couldn't it be because the tailed beasts, while they do have an enormous chakra, can run out, and the only reason they seldom do is because they regain chakra at an incredible rate? That would explain how the 8-tails ran out; it lost chakra much faster than it could regenerate it. (talk) 20:26, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The kyubi doesnt have infinite chakra. if the 8 tails has a limit so des the kyubi. Madara said that the jubi possessed the strongest chakra ever. Thats actually a quote from the manga. There is no quote saying that kyubi has infinite chakra. it ws made up by fan boys trying to big it up. Change the jubi to possessing the strongest chakra ever.Jibers (talk) 22:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Madaras moon plan not being possible Maybe you should put in trivia that the plan to reassemble the ten-tails is impossible due to only half of nine-tails chakra being in Naruto and the other half sealed forever in that jutsu used by the third hokage to seal the first and second hokages soul? So the nine-tails effectivley has only half of its chakra and now all the taild beasts together dont have chakra equal to the ten tails? Maybe Madara is not aware of that fact? Just my 2 cents... maybe madara can somehow free that chakra... Stylator (talk) 16:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) it would be massively funny if Madara near succeeded and at the last moment found out about this and was like "dang, guess I can't do it" lol--SkyFlicker (talk) 17:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) And then white Zetsu laughs like he did with the tantacle :). But no really, i believe its at least a trivia because its not possible to release anyone from that seal so half of ninetails (and thereby some of tentails) chakra is forever gone. I dont believe Madara even knows of that sealing jutsu let alone how to free the chakra. FlameSkarr (talk) 19:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) That assumes 100% of 9-tails charka is needed. Half is enough for 9-tail to exist. Presumably 10-tails would be at not *quite* full, but can probably be assembled without it. All the tails are still there after all. ZeroSD (talk) 20:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I assume 100% is needed, because he wouldn't be perfect like he wanted. Maybe he wouldnt have quite enough power to do what he plans to do, maybe not cast tsukuyomi on the WHOLE world?FlameSkarr (talk) 22:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) And half of 9-tails is ALOT of chakra so it would be a big hole in the 10-tails chakra, at least so it seems by the manga to me.FlameSkarr (talk) 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the Nine-Tails can recreate the chakra. Yamato mentioned that the yin-yang chakra while talking about nature transformation, so maybe you just transform the chakra's inherent nature into yin and yang. The Nine-Tails wasn't at full power when the chakra was sealed, so it makes sense that since then, he has regained his chakra while in Naruto. He could then simply create more yin chakra. --Enoki911 (talk) 07:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 I look at this backwards. Madara wants to undo exactly what Ridoku Sennin did, which is split the Juubi. So, I would think that Madara needs all of the pieces for it to go back together. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 08:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) 'Kay, If humans can regenerate chara, then a demon made completely out of chakra certainly can. So there's a 87% chance that the Nine-Tails got it recreated.--Narutodude (talk) 23:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Narutodude If the nine tails could regenerate the other half of its chakra, then the 4th's plan would make no sense at all, which doesn't seem like something he would overlook.DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 03:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The nature of the seal which I am quoting states, "Minato sealed the Yang half within Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and sealed the Yin half with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, thus making it inaccessible to Naruto." This means that even though the other half of the chakra can't be used by Naruto, if someone or even Naruto himself were able to undo the seal it would release it all. But since the seal weakens over time he made a key that could control the amount of chakra being accessed, Naruto can unseal the second half a bit more up until he has 7/8ths of it unsealed before losing control. Therefore the other half of the chakra is still there and the plan can be accomplished. On a side note Akatsuki's sealing technique removes the beast fully whether or not it is sealed in different parts this being seen in how it can withdraw Shukaku from Gaara when he very was sealed differently in his host atleast different from how the nine tails was sealed into Naruto.WolfMaster (talk) 03:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't madara's jutsu not be possible anyways if the ten tails became the moon so when it is free how will he put the sharingan on the moon? I think he is just bluffing :Whether or not this plan is possible or even Madara's actual intention is debatable, but anything other than what we have seen and read in the manga would be conjecture. :For the sake of the discussion, I would like to mention that Madara is not an idiot and has had decades to plan this. If the Eye of the Moon Plan is impossible, it would be because of the way the Nine-Tails is sealed and not because of any stupid oversight on Madara's part. About the moon disappearing after the Ten-Tails is released, I can only ask this: Does a box disappear after removing its contents? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand the analogy, but the moon was revealed to be a prison, and considering it was said to be made with Chibaku Tensei, it would appear that to get something from it, it's either break in or break out. Omnibender - Talk - 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The analogy still stands. Even after cutting the box open or even punching a hole into it, the box still exists. Nagato's mini-moon was still there after Naruto broke out. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Ten tails and Sora If you guys remember Sora from the Naruto anime filler, we know that some of the chakra of the Kyuubi is sealed within him. Doesn't that mean for Uchiha Madara to posess the FULL Kyuubi he would have to go after Sora too? :Since he is an anime only character, he doesn't matter, but still, in the end of that arc, Naruto/Kyubi took back Sora's Kyubi chakra, making Sora a normal person again. Jacce | Talk 18:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Extra Limbs/Tails ?? I'm not quite sure about this, but I think that we should at least mention something about those tail looking things on it's back, they are near the head too. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 01:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I think those are horns. -- (talk) 23:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) tomoes and ancestors i had a question...the jubi's eye has 9tomoes and we have 9tailed beasts right so i was wondering if each tomoe is related(or represent)a tailed beast and another question do you think that senju and uchiha ancestors's powers are simply gained from the jubi(actually their father the sage of the 6 paths that part of his power was jubi's power)an example to prove this is uchiha ancestors's eyes that evolved to sharingan a doujutsu that has 3tomoes...or senju ancestors's exceptional physical(and according to one manga lifeforce)chakra -- (talk) 17:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I think that all depends on whether or not the Sage was already a Jinchuriki when he had his kids. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 08:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) All elements Real quick, if the 9 tailed beasts are made of his chakra, and among the beasts you can find every basic element especially water, should'nt it say the 10 tailed beast has every element. No, because you can't find every element. Only wind was explicitly said to be possessed by a tailed beast. Fire is pretty much given with the two tails, but no tailed beast was shown to use earth and lightning, water might be possible if six and five tails are the source of its jinchuriki's bubble and steam ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 18:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, the four tails can use earth. (talk) 19:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) True, four tails can use earth as part of lava, I forgot about that, but lightning is still missing. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Name Should this article be named "Ten-Tails" or "Ten_tailed Beast"?--LeafShinobi (talk) 14:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sharingan I think that we should mention something about the Beasts's Sharingan. Also, I believe that the Sharingan originally belonged to the Ten-Tails. When the Sage sealed it inside himself, he got all of it's abilities (Sharingan). So this may mean that it became his Kekkei Genkai and that's why the older brother's descendants have the Sharingan, because the older brother inherited the Sage's ,,eyes".Art-is-a-blast (talk) 14:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :After looking at it, it looks like it is the Sharingan mixed with Rinningan (Multiple Circles with Sharingan Tamoes on each one) Should something about this be added? Hidan13 (talk) 21:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Like a sharinningan or something? (talk) 21:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe the resemblance to the Rinnegan is nothing more that coincidence. If you take a regular Sharingan and add two more circles with tomoe, you'll get the Ten-Tails' eye. obviously it would also has resemble the Rinnegan, since it has a number of concentric circles. :::It might be prudent to make a mention of the Rinnegan, but it has to be carefully worded. Something like: "It has only one eye, which has nine tomoe in three orbits. The tomoe make the eye resemble the Sharingan, while the many concentric circles make it resemble the Rinnegan." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::is it not worth a mention that the tablet that the sage made needs both SHARINGAN (and mangekyou) and the RINNEGAN? (talk) 17:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, that's not worth a mention, since it isn't true. The tablet doesn't require both Sharingan and Rinnegan, it only requires the Rinnegan. The Mangekyō Sharingan and Sharingan are simply also able to decipher some of the text. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i thought it said that each decipher a different part of the text on the tablet, which you just said yourself, what else could the rinnegan do with that tablet? so, wouldn't it need all 3 to decipher the ENTIRE tablet? (talk) 18:04, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :No. To give a hypothetically numerical example: the Sharingan can read 25%, Mangekyo can read 50%, and the Rinnegan can read 100%. Also, *pokes ShounenSuki*. ''~SnapperT '' 18:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That percent part is pure speculation. All he said was you needed the three eyes to read all of it and read it in the oreder of Sharingan, MAngekyou, and then Rinnegan. By having those at you use you ca obtained more info.Saimaroimaru (talk) 18:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's speculation, that's why Snapper said it was hypothetical... :His point isn't, though. Madara says: :It's quite clear from the text than one doesn't need all three dōjutsu to read the entire text. The Rinnegan can likely read it all, the Mangekō Sharingan can read less than the Rinnegan, and the Sharingan can read even less than the Mangekyō Sharingan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, wait a minute, we aren't even sure that's the beasts real eye, it could be the sage that manipulates it by turning it eyes into that, like Madara did to the Kyubi (I think...), i think it's just the sage that manipulates it, but it could indeed be its real eye. (talk) 12:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Confusedmember :Yah... no real proof whose eye that was. - SimAnt 17:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC)